Don't Mind All My Friends
by Tsume Yuki
Summary: I wished to be part of the Potter world so I could have a shot with Draco Malfoy. Well, that kinda backfired because I'm about twenty years too early and now I'm Lucius's eleven year old sister ready to start Hogwarts. Did I mention I managed to get lost and end up with Remus Lupin finding me? Well, at least I'll have one friend on the train there.
1. Prologue

**Don't Mind All My Friends  
**_I know they're all crazy,_

**Prologue  
1****st**** August 1971**

* * *

My head was pounding. Groaning and rolling over, I pressed one hand to my tender skull, whimpering in pain as I did so.

"Erm, are you okay?"  
Chomping down on my lip by accident, I let out another low whine of protest, squinting in an attempt to not only block out the light, but to see this strangers face too. He sounded young, like the age of my friends kid brother young.

Sitting up and pulling one hand up to my brow, I curled it over and peering out at the boy before me. I was right, he was young, about ten or eleven, with green eyes that looked worriedly down at my form. They looked like unusually big eyes, or maybe that was because I was a little too close to him. No wait, I'm the one that's been unconscious, maybe he's too close to me?

"I'm okay," though my voice croaked halfway from my speech, I managed to sit up and push the boy away slightly so I could get a better look at him. His sandy hair fell in a side parting around his face, neatly combed and tidy. Angry red scars ran across his face in staggered lines, making him look ill. Or rather, perhaps he just looked ill to begin with.

"Sorry, I don't get to meet a lot of people my age."  
I nodded slightly, because I wasn't the boy's age... I was... No, I wasn't.

There was a war in my head of two different life-spans, the one I'm sure I'd just had and then this one that'd come out of nowhere. This one that said I'd spent the last eleven years as a little sister with... development problems when it came to thinking. Like there'd never really been anyone piloting the body, instead just going through the basic motions and recording everything for me to review later. Almost as if this body had been waiting for me.

Ridiculous. The only problem was, that I could put any names to the faces that this body had seen. They all seemed blurred and it was a complete mental block. I only knew one name for sure, and that of course, was my own.

"Aquila," I mused, holding out my hand for the boy in front of me to shake. He peered down at the appendage like it was a foreign gesture, contemplating before carefully wrapping his own fingers around mine. It was a delicate hold, like he was scared to touch my skin. Be it because I was a girl, a stranger or just delicate looking, I wasn't sure.

"Remus Lupin."  
_Okay._

.

Remus, after figuring out that I certainly had no idea where I was or even what my last name was, had run off to go and get his mom. Apparently we were in a forest about five minutes away from his house.

Meanwhile, I was having a small panic attack. I knew from the other memories, these ones that I was pretty sure were mine before now, was that I'd read a book series with a 'Remus Lupin' in. And I could remember going to sleep wishing to be in that world. I just hadn't meant that world well before the series had actually started damn it!

Scowling and pressing a palm into my cheek, I turned at the sound of the under-bush rustling and watched as Remus's flushed face reappeared.

"My mum says to come back to my house and we'll get my dad's help... You are a witch, aren't you?"

"Yes." I answered before I could even think about it. But I knew the crackling energy beneath my skin was magic; there was nothing else it could be. Chewing on my lip, I stood up, wobbling on these new legs that'd rarely gotten used up until now. Remus seemed to realize that I was having problems, because he came closer but still remained weary of actually touching me.

"Do... Do you need any help?"

"Please," I grunted, swinging an arm over my fellow child's shoulders, grabbing his hand and twisting it around my back so he could hold me up when my legs gave out. There was no way they weren't going to. I felt so horribly weak in this body, it was nothing like the other older one I'd had that'd been able to jog for hours without any problem other than perspiration.

Remus still seemed apprehensive about holding too tight, and then first time my legs gave out, I went down with them because he wasn't holding tight enough. I pulled him down too.

"S-Sorry!" He spluttered, attempting to leap to his feet but getting tangled up in my legs and I laughed.

"It's okay, it was an accident." Flicking him on the nose and watching as Remus smiled slightly, I sat up, scratching at my head and sighing.

Remus seemed to be thinking the same thing too, because he looked back towards where we'd been heading and muttered beneath his breath that, "this may take longer than I thought..."

.

A cosy cottage was where Remus was leading me, a modest little thing that sat on the hill-side with smoke wiggling up out of the chimney. The garden was neat and well cared for, with a little stone set of steps up to the front door. Remus rubbed at the back of his neck in a sheepish manner, as if where he lived wasn't anything impressive, but I loved it. It had a very homely feels to it.

"Erm, can you take your shoes off in the hallways?" Remus asked, turning to look at me slightly with a raised brow.

"Sure," I didn't have a problem with that, because the other me had done that before as well. Not this one, I didn't walk long enough to put shoes on, but everyone else wore them. I never had anywhere to go anyway.

The inside was just as nice as the outside, with a good handful of Remus's baby photo's thrown around the house. It brought a smile to my face, because Remus's parents obviously loved him a hello of a lot.

"Mum?" A woman came bursting through the kitchen door, looking at both Remus and I, most noticeably my obviously very weak form.

"Good day Mrs Lupin, it appears I'm in need of some assistance if that wouldn't trouble you too much," bowing slightly at the end of my words, I almost toppled both myself and Remus again, a nervous laugh escaping my lips just seconds before Remus let out a low chuckle.

"Oh of course dear, help her to the couch Remus, my husband will be home in a moment." At my questioning look, the woman seemed to blush slightly, running one nervous hand over her left cheek before frowning at Remus when he sat down next to me. "I'm a muggle dear, I don't think I'll be able to help you."

"Mother doesn't like muggles," I blurted out before I was able to help myself and then I frowned, brows coming together above my nose, "but I don't think I have a problem with them... I like your house, it's pretty." Both Remus and his mother were staring at me now, looking as if they had no idea what to say to me.

It was at this point the fireplace flared green and a man came stumbling through; I clapped of course, because he never fell over like I'd have expected.

"Hope? What's going on? What's the emergency?" Remus looked a surprising amount like his father, only with his mothers colouring instead. He looked friendly enough so I sat up straighter and waved at him.

"Hi, I'm a little confused, but I think I'm the problem."

.

Remus's mother was kind enough to supply us with cookies as we sat watching his father talk to the fire. Or rather, the person in the fire. The magic was exceedingly confusing, just like all the information in my brain. I was starting to get a head-ache and kept rubbing at my temples in hopes that it'd lay off. It never did.

Remus's father, who'd after getting over the initial shock had introduced himself as Lyall Lupin, had muttered under his breath that I 'looked just like him' but apparently 'didn't fit the description'. So someone was missing a kid that didn't act like me, but looked like me? Probably to do with the concussion, and when I'd told that to Mr Lupin he'd flooed some office and was demanding they see to him because he had a lead. Remus looked as confused as I did, so I don't think I was suppose to understand what was going on.

So it wasn't that big of a shock when someone flooed into the living room not ten minutes later. What was perhaps more of a shock was that the man looked just like the current me. The same blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail tied at the nape of his neck, same piercing grey gaze, same flawless pale skin. All the sharp features were there and I stared back before leaping to my unsteady feet.

"I take it you're my dad then? I can't remember much, I think I hit my head. I guess I was lucky to remember my name in that case, but Remus found me so I'm okay. Mrs Lupin makes some excellent chocolate chip cookies." Picking up another, I was careful to take a small polite bite instead of the huge chomps I'd previously been doing, something told me Father wouldn't take too kindly to that.

"You're talking."  
I paused, looking up at this man and frowning to myself. Okay, now I had missed something.

"Am I not suppose to?"

"No, you just never did, this is wonderful... We have to go home now, come along Aquila." I nodded, standing up and saying my goodbye to Remus, promising to write as Father said goodbye to the Lupins. He never shook Mrs Lupin's hand.

"I'll see you at work then Lupin," my Father muttered, standing in the fire place and reaching a hand out for me.

"Of course Malfoy." I was gone in a green flash, but I still registered the name.

Holy crap, I'd dropped myself into Potter land and I was in enemy territory. This wasn't good.

* * *

**I like doing SI stories, and now this idea popped up, I couldn't help it. I've kinda sort got a series going now I guess, they just won't overlap with each other, just be based around the wish theme. So, there's this and Utilitarianism to go at.**

**The last one I've got to write up is called '_Son of a Basilisk_' in which the self insert wishes to help heal the villain of the Potter series, thinking of Tom Riddle. Instead, she ends up with a teenaged Salazar Slytherin.**

**Thanks for reading,**

**Tsume**  
**xxx**


	2. Chapter 1

**Don't Mind All My Friends  
**_I know they're all crazy,_

**Chapter 1  
****1st September 1971****  
**

* * *

_Dear Remus,_

_ I'm sorry it's been a week, but I couldn't get up to the Owlery room on my own till now. Understandably, it's at the top of the house, and my weak little leg's haven't been able to get up here yet. It's where I'm writing this letter actually, so sorry if it's smells of owls. I've got my own little owl now after we went to Diagon Alley; obviously I went in a wheeled chair, because I can't walk for too long yet.  
But, now that I'm starting to heal up, I'll be going to Hogwarts, so I've got another three weeks or so to get ready for that. Before I was going to be tutored, but now I'm recovering I can go. They were never expecting me to recovered... Apparently I've been ill for a long time, and I'm not too sure if I believe them or not, but all the photo's are there and even the house elf says so, and they never lie. _

_ It's rather boring here actually. I have an older brother by the way, his name is Lucius and I'm not too sure if I like him or not. I mean he's my brother, so of course I love him, but, I don't know if I like his choices as a person if you understand me. You probably don't, I don't think I really get myself either at the moment, but I think that's because my head's messed up at the moment. I'm hoping by writing to you it'll help me out. You'll write back right?  
Of course you will, you're awesome like that, I can tell. _

_I've got my wand by the way. It's dogwood ten and three quarter inches. A phoenix feather core. What's yours? I really hope we're in the same house.  
Don't tell my brother, but I don't think I want to be in Slytherin. I mean, they hate muggles, but your mum was really cool. She makes awesome cookies. Oh, I'm sending my ow attempt to you; give her some as a thank you please? _

_ Really though Remus, thanks for looking after me that day you found me, you're my first friend. Well, this me's first friend. I'm not sure about the one before that, but I don't think people really bothered that much. I don't think there was much to be bothered with really. _

_Here's hoping you're going to write back,  
Aquila._

* * *

_Dear Aquila,_

_ It's okay, I'm just glad you're writing to me, I was really happy to find your owl sat outside my window today, he's a fluffy thing isn't he? What's his name? I called mine Mars, because of that little red patch on the nape of his neck; do you see it? I'll forgive your letter for smelling if you forgive mine for having a tea-stain? I kinda knocked my cup while I was writing. _

_ I didn't know you were sick before, but I guess it should have been obvious. I just thought you hadn't done a lot of walking before. But it's good to know you're getting better, and I'm happy to know you're going to Hogwarts too. Maybe we can meet at the train-station and sit together, I mean, if you want too sit with me that is? There's probably better people there... _

_My wand is the same length as yours, but its cypress wood and it's unicorn hair. I heard phoenix cores sometimes act on their own accord; have you had any problems yet?  
As for the Slytherin thing, I don't know if you will be. My dad says that every Malfoy around has been a Slytherin, but you seem different. I hope we're in the same house; that'd be nice.  
Mum says thank you for the cookies by the way, she's sent up a box in return of her own. I might have snuck one or two, so sorry about that. _

_ You're my first friend too Aquila, and I'm glad I met you, even if it was because you'd hit your head. It worked out better for me, because I've got a friend now. _

_I'm writing back,  
Remus_

* * *

_Dear Remus,_

_ Man you write back quick. I didn't think you would, so I didn't check the Owlery till today, so I'm really sorry for how late this letter is. It was a bit easier to get up there this time, not by much but I still noticed it. _

_The doctor says it'll be a while before I can walk as well as everyone else and learning to run should be a laugh, but I loo forward to it. You'll teach me, right? Your tea stain kinda looked like a phoenix if you turned it to the left, so I'll let you off since it amused me so greatly. _

_My owl is called Trippy by the way. Lucius's girlfriend and her family came over to meet us 'officially' now they're dating. Her older sister Bellatrix scares me, I thought about nicknaming her Trixy, then realized it sounds like Trippy. But I said that out-loud and laughed and then Bellatrix asked if I was calling her names. So I said no, that's what my owls called. No one's happy with the name except me, but I love it.  
They're just gonna have to learn to accept it. _

_ I'd love to meet you on the train to Hogwarts; it'll be nice to have someone to sit next to. Mother's under the impression that Lucius will sit with me, but I've already told him I've got plans and that I want to make friends in my year group. He told me to be careful about who I make friends with, and to make the right friends. But I've already made friends with your, and you''re really nice, so I know I can make the right friends. _

_I haven't had any problems with my wand yet, but I haven't really used it yet either. Most of the time I'm reading the textbooks while I'm strengthening my legs, which I do as often as I can.  
And I found out about the Slytherin history just after I sent the letter off. Mother came up to send her own and threw a fit that I was on the floor. She softened when she realized I couldn't stand up to move. _

_ I'm glad I hit my head too Remus, because I got to meet you and that outweighed the concussion._

_Once again stuck in the Owlery,  
Aquila_

* * *

"Do you have everything?" Father was walking beside me and I nodded again, swinging my legs back and forth. I was sat on top of our two trunks upon the trolley, Lucius was pushing and looking incredibly graceful as he for filled his elder brother duties.  
Several muggle families -much to three Malfoys disgust- had smiled at the sibling front we'd put up. It wasn't much effort because even for our different views, Lucius and I got on well Mainly because I didn't voice my opinion and Lucius saw no need to press his own upon me. Maybe because he didn't know my opinion, but at least it made living with him easier.

Mother, even though she hated muggles, seemed to enjoy the attention our perfect little family was getting as we made out way to the barrier.

"I'll see the two of you on the other side," Father mused, head held high as both he and Mother walked through the brick wall.

Lucius looked down at me and I smiled up at him, scratching the back of my neck as I did so.

"I won't tell them anything about what you do at school, and you won't tell them about what me and Narcissa get up to?" It was an agreement that we'd come to previously, when I'd walked into the kitchen to find the two of them making out on the counter work-top.

"Sure," Shrugging my shoulders, because this was by far more advantageous to me, I turned back to the wall as Lucius began wheeling me towards it.

Throughout the past month, I'd been going through my memories, organising my head with several mind art books from the family library in my lap, so that I'd been able to sort out my head. It'd pretty much worked, though some things I kept looking at to determine if that was part of Aquila's life, or the other one. It'd taken a lot of effort, but I'd managed it.

The trolley jolted as Lucius skidded to a halt outside the train and I carefully got off the trunks, standing nervously beside it.

"I'll get it on the train, but then you're on your own," Lucius mused, eyes already flying around the crowd and looking for his beau. My own eyes were scanning for Remus, but I couldn't pin him amongst this crowd of taller bodies.  
So with a sigh, I turned back to my parents to say my goodbyes.

.

At last, upon the train in the corridor, I spotted Remus about to go into a cabin.

"Remus!" Waving wildly and dropping my trunk -and then myself on top of that- I smiled as he turned to look at me.

"Aquila?" He jogged over and made a shuffle gesture, for me to get out the way so he could help me with my trunk, "you look better."

"I feel better," I murmured, attempting to help him with my trunk only for Remus to wave me off. So I walked awkwardly behind him towards the carriage, only to pause at the sight of a black haired boy sat there. He looked up at me with the same confused expression, head of messy hair tilted to a side and glasses slipping down his nose slightly.

"Oh, Aquila, this is James. He had the compartment first and was nice enough to let me sit with him." Rubbing at the back of his neck as he dropped my trunk onto the floor, Remus offered up a sheepish smile that I gingerly returned, sitting down as my legs started to shake from too much walking and pulling along a trunk.

"Hi."

"Hey, are you okay?" James rightened his head so it was no longer on an angle, nodding slightly to my shaking calves, visible due to the dress Mother had all but forced me into.

"I'm getting better," I murmured, making to get up when Remus attempted to put my trunk up on the railings above so I could help. Instead thought James beat me to it, pushing it the extra bit that Remus's short frame couldn't quite manage.

"Thanks." Blushing, I looked down at my hands, nervous to talk to James. Because I knew just a little too much of his future, of what I could remember from the books.  
So I sat back and listened to James and Remus talk tentatively about their future lessons and their own backgrounds, assessing one another and then apparently deciding that they liked each other well enough. Every so often I'd put my own thoughts in, often enough that James didn't forget I was here, but not enough for him to get too interested in me. Obviously a choice between a blonde girl and a boy with scars to talk to, well, it was obvious who James would talk to.

And then the Potter brought up a topic that'd grown close to my heart this past month.

"So, Quidditch." He was almost testing the waters, and looked disappointed when Remus just shrugged. So I had to add something.

"I'm sick of hearing about the Magpies, I'm hoping we get some good coverage on the Flacons' next game myself. I'm a big fan of the Boardmoor brothers."  
Both James and Remus stared, the former with his mouth hanging open in a very unattractive manner.

"But, you're a girl," he finally stammered, sitting up and shaking his head, "you're not allowed to support a team as violent as the Falcons."

"_Let us win, but if we cannot win, let us break a few heads_." James smirked at the team's motto as I recited it before shuffling down the seat so he could see me properly from where I'd been hiding behind Remus.

"Are you any good at flying?"

"I don't know, I've not been able to walk for more than five seconds before last month, so I haven't been able to try yet. I hope so though, because then I'll be able to try out next year."  
James nodded before launching onto a discussion about the child-safe broom he'd been riding since he was five, explaining all the moves he'd been able to pull off so far and how his father had almost killed him for trying a Wronski feint.

.

We were about ten minutes into the journey, and twenty minutes into our Quidditch talk, when the door was flung open. A black haired boy was stood there, his arms folded as he looked at the three of us, whom without a doubt resembled some form of woodland creatures caught in the head-lights. I looked over at James and then snickered. Very much a deer in the head-lights.

"So, I'm Sirius and this is Peter, I rescued him from Malfoy and his gang of thugs so that makes me a hero; can we sit with you?" He looked over the lot of us, then paused at me, twisting his head of a side.

"You're also a Malfoy," he grumbled, narrowing his eyes and pouting, an odd combination and that sent a suspicious look upon his face. Behind him, the lump I assumed to be Peter squeaked.

"And you're a Black... I won't hold it against you if you don't hold it against me?" They were family, and unfortunately reflected upon the both of us, so I knew exactly how Sirius was feeling.  
He considered this, head bopping back and forth in a thinking motion before he finally nodded, sticking one hand out.

"Deal."

"Great, I'm Aquila."

"Never heard of you."  
Sticking my tongue out at Sirius's truthful, yet joking jab, I sat back down in my seat, turning back to James and determined to prove to him that the Falcons trump his precious Wasps.

"Wait, you're a Stinger?!" Sirius wailed, looking over at James in dejected horror. "And I thought you were cool."

.

As it turned out, Peter didn't really follow Quidditch either -big surprise there- so he and Remus spent the time talking whilst I argued with the other two. To both James's and I's collective horror and repulsion, we found out Sirius supports the Chudley Cannons.

"They're coming back, you watch," Sirius growled at the two of us who'd now started laughing at his proud declaration.

"And you laughed at James for being a Stinger? Man, that's great."  
Sirius snorted before pushing me off my seat and taking up residence himself, while I sat on the floor, dazed and looking up at him in confusion. James stared down at me looking a bit horrified and Remus broke off mid-sentence, obviously not wanting to believe his eyes.

"Oi, don't hit the crippled," James snapped playfully at Sirius, scooting up to offer me room on his side of the bench-seat.

Standing up on the still annoying wobbly legs, I dropped into the seat as quick as I could, ruffling James's hair in a fond fashion as thanks. Sirius just had this hopelessly lost look on his face before it crumpled.

"Sorry, I didn't mean it, I didn't know-"

"It's cool man," James mused as Remus frowned slightly before nodding, "she's recovering apparently."

I thumped James in the arm when he tickled the side of my rib, and soon enough the both of us were on the floor attempting to pin the other. Somehow, I won. Though I think that was because James didn't dare hit 'the crippled'. Of course, this was when the door opened, revealing one unwashed looking boy and a girl with a fierce mane of ginger hair. Lily and Snape.

"What are you doing?" Hands on hips, Lily looked down at the two of us and I blinked, one hand still pressed hard into James's cheek in an attempt to keep him down.

"Teaching James that rooting for the Wasps is his stupidest move yet?"  
Sirius and Peter snickered slightly in the backgrounde, whilst Remus let out a half amused, half done with our stupidity, sigh.

"You're an embarrassment, then both of you." The insanely young looking Snape grumbled, eyes narrowed as he glared down at us. Shakily, I got off of James and with a hand from Remus, managed to sit down between him and Sirius. Lily sent me a curious look, obviously noticing my shaking feet but didn't say anything about it, instead offering a pleasant smile that I gingerly returned.

"Get lost ya' greasy git, you can't insult us." Black was on his feet now, wand drawn and pressed against Snape's neck so quick even James was looking between the boy and his previous seat.

"Fine."

.

Half an hour after that encounter, the five of us were sat with half the sweet trolley balanced upon Peter's trunk, a collective purchase between myself, Sirius and James. Remus had only eaten after much prodding; he didn't want something he hadn't paid for, and had only joined in when Sirius reassured him that he had enough money to buy a Quidditch team and still live several comfortable life-times thanks to being a part of the 'noble house of Black'.

"So, opinions on our previous guests?" Sirius asked after stuffing a full tube of jelly-beans into his mouth, face twisted in disgust but determined to down the sweets in one helping. I already had my book open to the Anapneo charm.

"She was beautiful." James, who hadn't gotten off the floor yet and was instead resting against the wall with the trunk/table in front of him was staring dreamily at the door and I rolled my eyes. Because really, this had started this early?

"Beautiful?" Sirius looked like he'd come across a snot flavoured bean. Or he was just rather disgusted at James's words. Poor Peter just looked confused.

"Listen Jamesy-boy; they guy's a git. She's probably the same." James frowned but nodded slightly and I sighed because I knew for a fact that wasn't true.

It was going to be an interesting, long year.

* * *

**Yeah, so, chapter one. I'm not to sure on muscular diseases, other than what I've learnt about muscles in A-level Bio. So let's say its a magical disease she had, due to having a lack of 'a soul' because this body was made for her to inhabit at a later date. Now that her magic and soul is there, she's starting to recover, but it's a slow process. **

**How's the OC so far? Is everyone somewhat in character?  
**

**Thanks for reading,**

**Tsume**  
**xxx**


End file.
